


Draecember 2017 Day Three: Losing Someone

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draecember 2017, Ethereals, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Having successfully landed on the void infested moon, the team sets out to complete the task set before them. However, minor complications get in the way and the team is faced with a difficult choice.





	Draecember 2017 Day Three: Losing Someone

Jen steadied herself as she materialized on the surface of the moon. Due to its size, the gravity felt a bit off and she wobbled as she moved forward to meet the team. They were dropped off about a kilometer or two away from the camp. Along with Jen and Aralus, there were 3 other elite Man’ari ready to take on this camp.

“Earlier intelligence said to only expect around fifteen to twenty of them, but I'm seeing about thirty to forty on that side alone.”

Jen watched his stern gaze track the camp as the group walk down the ridge.

“This will complicate things a lot more than I had initially anticipated. We need to hit them fast and hard. We cannot allow them to regroup and call for reinforcements.”

The group nodded, fully aware of what was at stake. Though their souls were safe and secure in Antorus, a failure in this mission would certainly result in their souls being destroyed before ever having a chance at regeneration. The group slowly made their way to the camp, giving a wide berth as they started to hear the sickening sounds of the Ethereal machines draw ever closer. They would always find these beings on any planet they went to when they were getting rid of the void presence there. Shrewd and conniving, they often used homemade devices to bore into planets and suck the void energy out for their own devious crimes. This void saturated moon was no different and Aralus was correct in his guess. Word had probably spread among the Ethereals of the rip energy within this moon and their operation expanded. The moved quickly around to different machines, their bodies warping space and time as the majestically glided around. The group finally reached the south side of the camp and Aralus reached back and drew his sword.

“Alright guys, we have one shot at this. We go in and get as many of them as possible or die trying. We cannot let this moon continue to be used. You, stay back and keep our wounds healed. Ill circle the north side of the camp on my own and take there. Jenovaar, head east and you use your magic to support her”

He quickly barked out order before sprinting away. As large as Jen was, she did well to keep herself hidden. She circled around to the east side of the camp, sword drawn as she peeked around the corner of some large device. There she saw a dozen or so Ethereals with one dressed in more regal looking wear, probably somebody in charge. She gripped her weapon tight as she ignited it with fel energy. Bouncing around the corner she immediately swung through, striking the Ethereal directly in front of her in half, the being burst with a shrill shriek and a small explosion, leaving nothing but a pile of bandages. The one in charge yelled something unintelligible and gestured towards her. She raised her hand high, sick fel energy surging through her hand as she effortlessly waved it towards a group charging towards her. They all bubbled with a fell curse and slowly disintegrated into a similar bandage pile as before. What she didn't initially notice was that the regal one was busy tapping away at the console next to her. She prepared a spell to get the other two before the entire moon shuddered, dropping her to the floor. He frantically waved his arms as all the Ethereals started to sprint away, leaving Jen lying on her back. She quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the middle of the camp, the moon continuing to shake as the entire group got together.

“Aralus, what is going on?”

He wearily looked at the group as the moon started to crack.

“We were set up from the start. The moon was beyond fixing and was already on its way to being destroyed. We were sent to scare the Ethereals into destroying the planet with their own devices, causing an explosion that would kill whatever was inside.”

He gestured up to their ship, the engine already fired up and the ship turning around.

“In a few minutes the planet will blow up, the void energy killing us and our souls, but the Legion probably felt that was a necessary loss.”

He reached down and pulled out a small portal stone and handed it to Jen.

“I noticed on one the consoles that there was enough void energy harvested from the planet already. One of us can go to the console and once everyone else is out, shift this moon into the void realm and have the explosion happened in there.”

Jen shook her head as he reached out and squeezed her hand.

“But why you? After I finally get to see you again after all this time…

He smiled again as he gently pushed her away and turned around.

“It was nice to see you again Jenovaar, maybe we'll meet again in the next life.

She stared down at the portal stone in her hand, looking at it as she watched him start working on the console. The other three in their group looked at her as she sighed, firmly planting it into the ground and casting a familiar spell. The stone shattered and the group fizzled out. Aralus turned around, smiling as he worked a few more switches on the console. The planet began to fizzle and fade as it left the Twisting Nether. The vessel took off quickly, expecting an explosion that would never happen in this plane of reality. The group would end up back on the vessel, much to the dismay of Jen herself. The crew, who had seemingly been told of their demise, was shocked to see at least four of them back on the ship, but Jen was not in the mood for talking. She slowly lumbered into her cabin, locked the door, and spent her evening in solitude.


End file.
